Adorable Guy
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Choi siwon. tampan mempesona otak cerdas dengan badan atletis yang selalu bersifat perfectsionis memiliki roommate Cho kyuhyun—namja manis yang sangat manja dan menggemaskan sekaligus chilidish dan juga imut-wanna read? BL, DLDR, WonKyu -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Adorable Guy**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Siwon Kyuhyun OC**

**Warning : BL | Miss Typo | Alur kecepatan | OOC | etc…**

**Note : Wonkyu d'sini hanya berbeda beberapa bulan ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

"Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun imnida."

"Kau sudah ditunggu. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk hormat dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk. Jam ditangannya menunjukkan ia masih memiliki waktu 10 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan, jantung kyuhyun semakin berdegup kencang.

CKLEK

"Annyeong ada orang didalam?" ucap kyuhyun kecil sambil menyembulkan kepalanya..

Kyuhyun melongos saat tak mendapati jawaban, dengan hati berat kyuhyun langsung menyeret koper besarnya kedalam kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun mengitari keadaan kamar barunya.

"Bersih .. apakah aka tak memiliki roommate?" tanya kyuhyun kecil—"aish! Pasti sangat membosankan," gumam kyuhyun

"Yaa Penyusup! beraninya kau masuk kekemarku tanpa izin," teriak seorang namja tampan

**GLEK**

"Ya.. keluar dari kamarku!"

"Ta-tapi ini juga kamarku" jawab kyuhyun dengan pipi merona merah.

"Ituu haan-handuk mu jatuh" cicit kyuhyun dan langsung menutupi wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"MWOO?"

.

.

SRET SRET SRET

Siwon—nama namja tampan tersebut—sedang sibuk dengan plester merahnya. Sementara kyuhyun hanya duduk santai disalah satu tempat tidur yang ada dikamar, dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari siwon.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil tetap memperhatikan siwon

"Hyung? Sejak kapan aku menjadi hyungmu eoh?" ucap siwon dengan wajah galak "dan ini, ini adalah pembatas!" jawab siwon dengan wajah angkuhnya

"Mwora?pembatas? memangnya apa yang harus dibatasi hyung?" jwab kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos

"Bocah bodoh! Ingat, kau tak boleh melewati batas ini .. disisi kanan aku dan disisi kiri kau, jangan pernah masuk kewilayah ku atau …."

"Atau?"

"Atau kau akan mati ditanganku!"

"Kau pernah membunuh orang hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata membulat besar

"Apa yang kau bilang bocahh? Aku masih ingat Tuhan" jawab siwon dengan nada marah.

.

.

Malam hari didalam kamar 407, saat ini dua namja tampan—ahh maksut ku satu namja manis dan satu lagi tampan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Siwon sang namja tampan sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya sementara kyuhyun sibuk dengan kekasih hitamnya.

CTAK CTAK CTAK

"Yaa! Setan hitam mati kau!" CTAK CTAK "Aishh~ poin ku berkurang"—dan begitulah seterusnya gumaman dari namja manis itu dengan tangan tak lepas dari sang kekasih dan badan berguling-guling diatas kasur empuknya kesana-kemari

"Aishh apakah bocah itu tak bisa diam?" inner siwon dengan wajah memerah

CTAK CTAK "yeayyyy! Aku menang, sudah kubilang tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku!" teriak kyuhyun keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk PSP nya dengan wajah bangga ==a

"Bocah setannn! Kau bisa diam tidak?" teriak siwon keras dan menatap kyuhyun tajam setajam silet

"Hyung wae? Hyung belajar saja supaya hyung dapat nilai bagus, kyunnie ga akan ganggu hyung, janji" jawab kyuhyun polos, dan memamerkan senyumnya yang bagi siwon sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Pabo! Bagaimana aku mau belajar kalau kau ribut seperti itu?" teriak siwon kalap dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kyuhyun dengan gaya yang ga elit

"Mwo?memangnya kyunnie ribut hyungie?"

ARGHTTTTT!

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 pm, dan namja manis yang tinggal diasrama kamar 407 ini masih tetap terjaga dengan mata mengitari kesetiap sisi kamar dan selimut yang semakin erat digenggamnya.

Kyuhyun melihat siwon yang sudah tertidur pulas disisi kirinya .. "apakah dia tak takut keadaan gelap, kenapa lampu harus dimatikan?" gumam kyuhyun dan membalikkan badannya menghadap siwon.

"Aish~ ini sangat mengerikan, kyunnie ga bisa tidurr" inner kyuhyun lagi dan langsung mengambil lampu kecil yang ada di atas nakas tepat ditengah-tengah tempat tidur wonkyu, dan membawanya tidur didalam selimut babybluenya.

.

.

"Enghh~ sudah pagi" gumam siwon dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. "Err—kemana bocah setan itu?bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kekelas?" inner siwon lagi dan mulai beranjak kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hyunggiee~ " teriak kyuhyun keras, sambil membawa mangkuk yang berisi sarapan pagi mereka.

"Lho.. siwon hyung sudah bangun ya, kyunnie pikir masih tidur" batin kyuhyun terkejut, dan langsung merapikan tempat tidur siwon yang masih berantakan

"Kau darimana bocah?"

"Kyunnie bukan bocah hyungg!" jawab kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. "hyung~ kyunnie tadi mengambil sarapan dari ruang makan.. kita sarapan bersama nee" ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan senyum polos yang tetap melekat diwajah manis itu.

"Kau tak memasukkan racun kan bocah?" jawab siwon dengan mata memicing

"Ish~ tentu saja tidak hyung! Kajja sarapann"

.

.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku?" tanya siwon dengan langkah yang tiba-tiba berhenti, sehingga membuat kyuhyun menabrak punggung kokohnya.

"Auh~ appo" gumam kyuhyun dan mengusap kecil hidung mancungnya. "Hyungg kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk marah

"kau bocah setan kenapa masih mengikutiku?" tanya siwon lagi dengan jari yang mengetuk-ngetuk kecil kepala kyuhyun

"aw aw.. hentikan hyungg! Kyunnie tak mengikuti hyung, kyunnie hanya mau kekelas kyunnie" jawab kyuhyun kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan siwon sendirian dengan wajah geramnya.

.

.

[Kelas XI IPA-1]

"Pagi murid-murid" ucap saseongnim dengan senyum merekah lebar

"Morning Kim saseongnim" jawab para siswa kompak

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Jepang, apakah sudah ada yang mengenalnya?" tanya sang saseongnim

"…"

"Ah! Belum ada ne. cha~ Cho Kyuhyun mari masuk," ucap sang saseongnim sambil memberikan kode supaya kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun" ucap kim saseongnim sekali lagi, dan menepuk bahu kyuhyun pelan

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Cho kyuhyun imnida.. pindaha dari Jepang, senang berkenalan dengan teman-teman semua" ucap kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ..

"Sesi perkenalannya sampai disini saja. Kyuhyun shi anda bisa duduk disamping Siwon, Choi siwon angkat tanganmu"

"Nee saseongnim..!" siwon mengacungkan tanggannya tinggi—"Aishh kenapa harus bocah itu lagi?" inner siwon dengan wajah malas

.

.

"Siwon hyung mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menggengam tangan siwon, menahan langkah siwon yang akan segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas

"Kantin"

"Hyung kyunnie boleh ikut?" tanya kyuhyun pelan tak lupa dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya..

"Ani! Lebih baik kau disini saja bocah, jangan pernah menggangu ketentramanku!"

"Ta-tapi hyungie, kyunnie kan belum punya teman kyunnie juga ga tau dimana letak kantin" jawab kyuhyun lagi dengan nada suara yang sangat-sangat menyedihkan

"Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja, yang penting jangan menggangu ku!"

"Gomawo hyungiee~"

"Siwon~a nugu?" tanya hangeng sambil menunjuk kyuhun yang dari tadi masih setia mengekori siwon

"Roommate hyung," jawab siwon seadanya dengan wajah malas

"Cantik" gumam hangeng kecil

.

.

"Hyungie~ kyu mau ice cream.." rengek kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 1 cup ice cream yang sedang dimakan seorang siswi

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri kan bocah?" tanya siwon geram, dan kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ohh.. ayolah, kau bukan bayi dan aku bukan babysittermu! Jangan membuatku susah Cho!"

"Sudahlah siwon, biar aku saja yang membelinya" jawab hangeng menengahi "Tunggu sebentar ne kyu.." ucap hangeng lagi dengan senyum manisnnya

"Dia bahkan lebih baik" gumam kyuhyun yang masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga siwon

"Aishh bocah ini!"

"Kyuhyun shi, ini ice creamnyaa" kata hangeng sambil menyodorkan 1 cup ice cream vanilla kepada kyuhyun.

"Woahh~ eumm, hyung gomawo hehe" jawab kyuhyun kalem dengan mata berbinar senang dan langsung mengambil Ice cream tersebut dari tangan hangeng

"Kau lucu kyu, panggil han gege saja nee.." ucap hangeng lagi sambil mengusap surai ikal kyuhyun

"Gege? Kau orang china hyung eeh maksut kyunnie gege?"

"Nee, hanya saja gege sudah lama tinggal di korea.. aigoo kau sungguh manis kyu~" ucap hangeng lagi sambil mencubit kedua pipi kyuhyun

"Auhh aw aww appoh~ lepas gege" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah merenggut

"Hyung hentikan!" instruksi sebuah suara, yang dari tadi diacuhkan oleh kedua namja ini..

"Bocah, makan ice cream mu yang benar dan jangan membuatku malu!"

ucap siwon lagi sambil membersihkan ujung bibir kyuhyun yang terkena noda ice cream menggunakan ibu jarinya, dan menghisap jari bekas sisa ice cream kyuhyun tadi.

DEG

"Hyu—eumm siwonnie hyung gomawo" ucap kyuhyun kecil dengan wajah merah merona

"Manis/Cantik" inner siwon dan hangeng sekaligus dengan tatapan yang tak bisa berpaling dari wajah adorable kyuhyun.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Adorable Guy**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Siwon Kyuhyun OC**

**Warning : BL | Miss Typo | Alur kecepatan | OOC | etc…**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Didalam kamar 407—saat ini Siwon sedang duduk bersantai diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir memilih baju dari lemarinya.

Ckk-"Bocah apa yang kau lakukan?jangan membuatku pusing!"

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya ,'membuat pusing' apa maksutnya?inner kyuhyun

"Apa hyung?kyunnie memangnya kenapa?"

"Ckk—pabo! Dari tadi kau mondar-mandir kekamar mandi sambil membawa setumpuk pakaiann"

"Ohh~ kyunnie mau pergi kerestoran eomma, hyung mau ikut? Kyunie juga bakal menyanyi disana" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum merekah lebar

"Nyanyi?kau bisa nyanyi bocah? Aku tak yakin suara mu baguss" jawab siwon dengan nada mengejek

Mata kyuhyun langsung membulat lebar mendengar jawaban sepele dari siwon.'

"Mwo? Hyungie meremehkan suara kyu? Asal hyung tau, kyu pernah menang dikompetisi bernyanyii!" ucap kyuhyun bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya

'Bocah itu betulan pergi.. pasti akan membosankan kalau sendirian dikamar ini' gumam siwon dalam hati sambil tetap memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan tas sandangnya

Kyuhyun melangkah kearah pintu kamar, bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.. tidak lupa dengan salam perpisahan untuk hyung tersayangnya .. "Hyung kyunnie per—"

"Bocahh tunggu aku!" teriak siwon keras dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi..

.

.

.

.

"Eomma kyunnie here ~" teriak kyuhyun girang saat melihat eommanya yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa pelanggan dan langsung memeluk eomma cho

/greb/ "Aigoo ~ miss you babykyu" ucap sang eomma sambil memeluk kyuhyun erat

Ehemmm!—"Bocah pabo! Setidaknya perkenalkan aku dengan eomma mu," inner siwon kesal

"Eomma kyunnie bukan bayi!" ucap kyuhyun galak sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

"Eoh, jinja tapi kenapa masih pout seperti itu?"jawab eomma cho dengan nada menggoda

" Kyunnie namja tampan ini siapa?" Tanya eomma cho sambil menepuk kecil bahu siwon

"Aishh.. kyunnie lupa," ungkap kyuhyun dan menepuk kecil kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan eomma ini siwon hyung. Siwon hyung itu roommate kyunie di asrama" jawab kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan siwon agar berdiri disampingnya

"Siwon shi, senang berkenalan dengan mu.. apakah kyunnie banyak berbuat ulah disana?"

Siwon melebarkan senyumnya, hingga dimplenya yang manis keluar. "Tentu saja ahjuma! Bahkan dia selalu menggangu ketentramanku..!" inner siwon jengkel

"Ani ahjuma, kyunnie sangat manis.. dia tidak pernah berbuat ulah "

"Kau sangat cocok dengan kyunnie siwon shi, ahjuma harap kalian cocok" gumam eomma cho kecil,

"Kyunnie~ kajja kau ada jadwal menyanyi sekarang kan?"

"Ah, ne eomma. Siwon hyung duduk di bangku situ aja ne," ucap kyuhyun sambil mengajak siwon duduk disalah satu meja yang tepat didepan panggung kyuhyun akan nyanyi nanti.

.

.

_Geurae neoyeosseo gaeureul gareuchyojun_

_Galsek geuriumi kkeuchi omneun bam_

_Dagol-le gyoureul ije junbiheya he_

_Bami gilgo gin ne gyoureul_

_Niga neomu mani ne gyeoureul hoo~_ _[Kyuhyun – Late Autumn]_

_._

_._

Dada siwon berdesir saat kyuhyun menyanyi, bahkan matanya tak dapat berkedip sedetik pun. Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano nya kelihatan seperti malaikat yang turun kebumi.

Entah kenapa, setiap melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyi serius membuat dada siwon berdesir cepat, matanya berair setelah kyuhyun selesai menyelesaikan lagunya,

Prok prok prok..

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari tiap penonton dan menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan kagum.

"Siwon hyung" panggil kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahunya saat melihat siwon hanya terdiam dengan pandangan masih kearah panggung.

"Eehh—kau sudah turun bocah?" tanya siwon terkejut

"nde. Suara kyunnie bagus kan hyung," jawab kyuhyun dengan nada bangga

"Nee~ sangat bagus"

.

.

.

.

** #Kamar407**

Saat ini wonkyu sedang berada didalam kamar, sepertinya setelah mereka pulang dari restoran cuaca langsung tidak suara Guntur yang membuat kyuhyun sedikit bergetar takut. Hujan lebat membuat keadaan di kota Seoul semakin dingin

"Hyungie~ eottokhaji, atap nya bocor" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih saat melihat tetesan air yang mengenai kasurnya.

"Jangan menangis bocah! Sekarang bantu aku memindahkan tempat tidur ini disebelah tempat tidurku"

"Tapi nanti kyunnie jadi masuk kewilayah hyung~" jawab kyuhyun polos

Aish! Siwon menggeram kesal, "Bocah, kau mau tidur dengan kasur basah seperti ini? Baiklah itu terserah mu saja"

"Andwaee.. hyung bantu kyunnie memindahkannya, ini sangat berat ugh~"

"Sudah sana biar hyung yang memindahkannya," ucap siwon dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan siwon langsung bergegas kekamar mandi mengambil ember dan dengan segera meletakkan ember yang baru saja diambilnya tepat dibawah atap yang bocor ..

"Cha~ semuanya beress! Saatnya tidur" teriak siwon senang

.

.

JDEERRR JDERRR JDEEERRRR JDEEERR

Blashhh~

Bruk, tubuh kyuhyun langsung terjatuh. Badannya sudah tak sanggup menahan kakinya yang dari tadi bergetar, suara petir itu sungguh menakutkan ditambah lampu yang tiba-tiba mati

"Hyung~ hikss kau dimana hyunggg" isak kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dan memojokkan dirinya disalah satu sudut kamar

JDERRRR

"Hyungg!" teriak kyuhyun lagi dengan suara semakin keras "Hiksss, hyung eodiseo?"

Badan siwon serasa tersentak saat mendengar isakan dari kyuhyun, kakinya langsung melangkah kearah kyuhyun berada, raut wajah siwon saat ini sangat panic

GREB

Siwon langsung membawa kyuhyun kedalam pekukannya, mengusap lembut surai ikal kyuhyun,,

"Kyu~ apa yang terjadi? Ini hanya mati lampu,, jangan takut hyung disini" ucap siwon sambil tetap memeluk kyuhyun erat

"Hikss~ hyung, kyu takut gelapp kita tidur hyung, kyu takut gelap" racau kyuhyun dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan didalam dada bidang siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, langsung mengangkat kyuhyun keatas temapt tidur.. merapatkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun hingga tak berjarak sesenti pun.

"Ne kita tidur kyunnie~" gumam siwon sambil tetap memeluk kyuhyun, dan mengecup kening kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan takut lagi, hyung disini hyung akan menjaga mu" /Grep/ pelukan itu semakin erat

"hum" kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalannya pelan, dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang siwon

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah muncul diufuk kedua namja ini masih asyik bergulung dengan selimutnya.

'Enghh'~ siwon melenguh pelan dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. "Sudah pagi?" gumam siwon dan mengucek-ngucek kecil matanya

Siwon menurunkan kepalanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang yang sedang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Maniss" ucap siwon tak sadar, matanya menatap kyuhyun dengan penuh kekaguman.. wajah polos saat tertidur, pipi chubby yang bewarna kemerahan dengan beberapa jejak air mata disana

Tangan siwon terjulur untuk menyentuk pipi chubby kyuhyun, mengusapnya pelan dan langsung membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Meresapi aroma vanilla yang menguar dari surai eboni kyuhyun.

'Enghh~' terdengar lenguhan kecil dari kyuhyun, sepertinya dia terusik dengan tindakan siwon yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung berpura-pura tidur,

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah siwon yang sedang tertidur. "Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur, ketampanan mu tidak berkurang sedikit pun hyung" inner kyuhyun. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak untuk menyentuh alis siwon, turun menelusuri hidungnya dan bibir tipis siwon.

"Aishh~ pabo kyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam kyuhyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Wajah kyuhyun memerah saat mengingat tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, tidak lupa dengan menyingkirkan tangan siwon secara perlahan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Bibir siwon melengkungkan senyum tipis dan ikut beranjak bangun.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun, siwon dan hangeng sedang berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah hendak menuju kelas. Posisinya hangeng disebelah kiri siwon ditengah dan kyuhyun tepat disampingnya.

Sepertinya siwon tak ingin melihat moment HanKyu sehingga memisahkan mereka dengan berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

"Lihat teman-teman, namja murahan yang kerjanya menggoda pangeran-pangeran sekolah kita! Ini dia orangnya," ungkap 2 yeoja cantik sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan sengit.

"Mwo?apa maksutmu Noona?" tanya kyuhyun marah

"Diam kau namja murahan! Dengar, kau hanya namja sok polos sok manis yang kerjanya hanya untuk menggoda Prince Hangeng dan Prince Siwon" teriak salah seorang dari 2 yeoja itu, memajukan tubuhnya kehadapan kyuhyun dan memandang kyuhyung dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Owh~ memangnya kau sudah sehebat apa noona—" kyuhyun melirik name tag yeoja itu sekilas "Jesica?" jawab kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"Cihh~ lihat wajah sok polos mu itu, bahkan wajahmu lebih mirip setan dari malaikat!"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuk wajah jesica, "Lihat, apakah kau sangat jelek sehingga memakai bedak setebal ini?" bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga jesica dengan smirk yang sangat mengerikan.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan sama eonni Ku?" teriak tiffany—yeoja satu laginya—saat melihat tubuh jesica yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Tangan tifanny sudah siap untuk menampar kyuhyun, tapi siwon dengan segera bertindak. Siwon menahan tangan tiffany, dan langsung menghempaskannya keras.

"Kalian berdua jangan pernah mengganggu Kyuhyun KU" ucap siwon penuh penegasan dan langsung membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Mata kyuhyun mengerjab saat merasakan pelukan siwon yang semakin erat, "Kau baik-baik saja kyu?" tanya siwon lagi

"um~ gomawo hyung" bisik kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum manis

Jasica dan Tiffany yang melihat itu langsung melangkah pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Apakah aku terlambat kyu?"—inner hangeng, memandang sendu WonKyu yang sedang berpelukan.

-TBC-

**Thanks buat yg udah riview *hug* ^^**

Mian baru dilanjut, padahal di fb udah diupdate#bow  
Gomawo buat some guest yg udah ingatin:* hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Adorable Guy**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Siwon Kyuhyun OC**

**Note : Hiatus dua bulan lebih, membuat kemampuan mengetik ku semakin memburuk. maaf bila chapter ini mengecewakan reader semua..**

**.**

**.**

**Adorable Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Bocah, bangunnnn! Kita ketaman malam ini" teriak siwon menggelegar sambil menedang-nendang kyuhyun yang kini tengah terlelap nyenyak.

"eunghhh~ sebentar hyungiee,"

"Yak! Bocah, bangun atau ku tinggal sendirian disini." Kali ini siwon tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Kaki siwon sudah siap melangkah meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian.

Tapi lihat, bibirnya menyeringai saat merasakan pergerakan kecil dari kyuhyunnya yang manja.

"Hyungiee tunggu kyuu.."

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan dentuman keras.

Sepuluh menit kyuhyun berada didalam kamar mandi. Dan kini dia telah keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat cocok melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Bahkan siwon yang sedari tadi hanya termenung sambil menatap iPhonenya kini terselak salivanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun—dengan jins abu-abu yang sangat cocok bersanding dikakinya yang panjang, sweater putih yang sangat tipis, rambut ikalnya yang kini basah karena baru dibilas, dan kedua mata yang seakan-akan menyihir siwon untuk selalu menatapnya.

"Hyung, kajja… kita pergi sekarang,, kita kemana dulu, ketaman? Ahh—atau kerestoran? Bioskop? Sungai han? Hyungiee kita mau kemana eohh?"

Tanya kyuhyun beruntun dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Matanya mengerjab polos, menatap siwon yang kini hanya terdiam membatu..

"Hyungg!"

"Ah, kita ketaman dulu kyu,."

"Let's Go hyungggg…."

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan kyuhyun kini sudah berada ditaman, dengan jari-jari yang bertautan kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan siwon keatas-kebawah. Khas sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan disore hari..

"Hyung, kita beli ice cream~"

"Aish, bocah diamlah.. jangan bertingkah kekanakan."

"Tapi kyu mau ice cream!" jawab kyuhyun ngotot, dengan mata menatap siwon tajam

"Grrr—baiklah baiklah.. kau mau rasa apa bocah besar?"

"Vanilla"

"Okay.. just wait here kyu. And don't go anywhere! Arachi?" titah siwon dengan nada mengancam.. siwon sangsi kalau membawa kyuhyun kedepan kedai ice cream, bagaimana kalau dompetnya menipis seketika? LOL

Tiga menit kemudian siwon datang membawa satu cup ice cream vanilla versi jumbo .

"Hyungg," panggil kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat sang hyung datang dengan ice cream jumbo digenggamannya

"Ini.." ucap siwon sambil menjulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan kyuhyun ice cream pesanannnya..

Kyuhyun menerima ice creamnya dengan hati senang.. kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas ayunan yang ada disekitar taman..

Sambil menjilati ice cream vanilanya, kyuhyun memerintah siwon untuk segera mengayunnya..

"ck, dasar kekanakan ,," siwon menundukkan badannya.. menatap wajah kyuhyun yang kini tengah merona..

Semakin dekat, dengan hidung yang sudah bersentuhan..

Seakan tersihir, siwon memajukan wajahnya. Menjilat sisa ice cream yang ada sudut bibir kyuhyun..

Kontak mata seakan mengikat pergerakan mereka.. badan kyuhyun terasa kaku, ice cream yang tadi ada digenggamannya kini jatuh ..

"Hyu…hy…hyung" panggil kyuhyun gugup, saat kontak mata mereka terputus. Tangan kyuhyun berusaha untuk meraba sudut bibirnya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa..

Siwon..? namja tampan yang satu ini hanya dapat menatap kosong taman dihadapannya.. seakan tidak percaya dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya..

"K..kyuu"

"Ya?"

"Maaf.. aku terbawa suasana"

DEG

"Haha, gwaenchana hyung" jawab kyuhyun diiringi tawa hambarnya.

NYITTT

Rasanya dada siwon sakit saat kyuhyun menjawab ungkapan siwon dengan nada getir seperti itu..

**.**

**.**

**[At Namsan Tower]**

Suasana canggung masih melingkupi mereka. Tapi siwon berusaha untuk menutupi semuanya.. dengan tangan bertaut, siwon dan kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan dari namsan tower dimalam hari.

"Kyu, kau masih marah?" tanya siwon perlahan, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Ani hyung.. kenapa harus marah? Kita sama-sama terbawa suasana"

Siwon melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Rasanya ada bagian dalam tubuhnya yang sakit, tapi yang membuat siwon lebih terkejut adalah kata-kata kyuhyun yang sangat dewasa.

"Kau lihat kyu, disana ada satu bintang yang tampak sangaat bercahaya"

Siwon mendekatkan badannya kearah kyuhyun, mendekap pinggang ramping kyuhyun sambil menunjuk langit biru.. yang tampak kosong..

"mana hyung? Bukannya malam ini tak ada bintang?"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti arah tangan siwon.. tapi tetap saja, malam ini bintang sangat pelit untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Mata siwon dan kyuhyun saling menatap… _"disana, didalam lingkaran indah bewarna coklat."_

"Hyung?"

"Ahh, iaa bocah?" jawab siwon gugup saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Oh tai wan mei  
Oh too perfect  
Oh bu rang shui  
Oh (I) will not let anyone  
Oh tai wan mei  
Oh too perfect _

**[SJM-Perfection kyu part]**

"Hyung, handphone mu berdering.." instruksi kyuhyun saat mendengar nada panggil dari saku celana siwon..

Siwon melirik sebentar layar hp-nya, matanya menyipit dan garis wajahnya mengeras

"Kyu, aku angkat telepon sebentar."

"Nde hyungiee"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil gembok cinta yang tadi dibelinya. Diam-diam kyuhyun menuliskan nama 'Siwon' dan 'Kyuhyun' dikedua gembok itu lalu melekatkannya disalah satu rantai.

Tak lupa selembar kertas kecil berbentuk hati,

_Ya Tuhan, _

_semoga Choi Siwon dan _

_Cho Kyuhyun dapat _

_selamanya _

tulisan singkat dari hati kyuhyun terdalam..

"Hallo stella"

"….."

"Kenapa harus sekarang, bagaimana kalau besok?"

"….."

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau bisa ada dinamsan tower? Tunggu aku dibawah, jangan naik keatas!"

"….."

"Bocah.. aku kebawah sebentar.. just wait here, and don't follow me!"

"Tapi hyung, kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar.. one minute, I promise"

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar perintah dari siwon.. kepalanya mengangguk menandakan setuju dengan permintaan siwon, tapi hatinya berkata tidak!

Siwon mengacak surai ikal kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun kebawah.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

….. Siwon belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Dengan perasaan gundah, akhirnya kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk ikut turun kebawah.

Saat sampai di lobby, mata kyuhyun berusaha menelusuri setiap inci keadaan pintu masuk, berusaha mencari keberadaan siwon

"Itu hyungie, tapi dengan siapa?"

"Yeoja?"

Perlahan kyuhyun melangkah mendekati siwon, berusaha agar tak kelihatan oleh sang hyung..

"_Siwon-ah, kau harus pulang minggu depan.. kita harus segera ke butik"_

"_Tapi stella.. aku masih pelajar,"_

_terdengar suara dingin siwon diindra pendengaran kyuhyun_

"_Kita hanya tunangan siwon-ah..ck,"_

"Tunangan?" kyuhyun membatin gelisah

Rasanya kyuhyun ingin segera melupakan semuanya.. entahlah, perasaanya saat ini benar-benar buruk..

"Apakah ini pertanda..? pertanda kalau siwon hyung memang bukan jodohku"

Kyuhyun merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk meredam pekikan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya, namun cara itu tidak bisa meredam rasa sakit saat melihat siwon dan yeoja yang bersamanya sedang membahas pertunganan sambil saling memeluk.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan-lahan, menjauh dari tempat tersebut, saat terasa cukup jauh dari dua orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaanya, kyuhyun berlari cepat-cepat keluar dari lobby.

Siwon.. dia merasakan perasaan gelisah, matanya menatap nyalang sekitarnya berusaha mencari perasaan ganjil yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatinya. Mata siwon terbelalak saat melihat kyuhyun yang kini tengah berlari,

"Kyunnie"

**.**

**.**

ZRAAASHHHHH..

Hujan deras mengguyur kota SEOUL,, seakan ikut menangis menemani kyuhyun yang kini tengah terdiam disalah satu halte sambil menelungsupkan kepalanya didalam kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Hikss.. kau memang pabbo kyu,, hikss kyu pabbo.. kenapa hanya menatap siwon hyung saja? Jelas-jelas dia melupakan mu.. pabbo pabbo!" Isak kyuhyun keras.. berusaha meluapkan semua kegundahan hatinya

Kyuhyun menatap rintik-rintik hujan.. bibirnya memberikan segaris senyuman getir

Kaki kyuhyun melangkah, berjalan dibawah rintik-rintik hujan yang kini tengah menangis bersamanya..

Sekujur tubuh kyuhyun kini sudah basah kuyup, badannya menggigil saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang menggelitik kulit putihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu?" hangeng menatap kyuhyun khawatir saat melihat pemuda manis itu kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu asrama dengan wajah pucat layaknya mayat dan badan menggigil

"Gege" panggil kyuhyun dengan suara parau, badannya menyeder didinding asrama. Berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat

BRUK

"Kyuuu"

Hangeng langsung mengangkat tubuh ringkih kyuhyun.. membawanya kedalam kamar WonKyu, perasaannya kalut saat merasakan badan kyuhyun yang kini sudah sangat panas..

Dengan sigap hangeng mengganti semua pakaian kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang lebih hagat, lalu mengompresnya.. hangeng membelai kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut.. berharap pemuda manis ini segera sadar

BRAK

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sekali hentakan.. wajahnya cemas bukan main! dan saat menatap hangeng yang kini sedang merawat kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih, rasanya ada perasaan nyeri didadanya.

Siwon tak rela bila kyuhyunnya disentuh oleh lelaki lain selain dirinya!

"Hangeng-ah, gomawo sudah menjaga kyuhyun. kau bisa kembali ke kamar mu sekarang" ucap siwon dingin

Hangeng? dia hanya dapat tersenyum getir.. sejak pintu terbuka, hangeng sudah tau kalau yang mendobrak pintu kamar itu adalah siwon.

"Nde, tolong jaga kyuhyun-ah dengan baik choi siwon"

...

Siwon kini mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping kyuhyun.. membelai surai ikal kyuhyun dengan penuh kelembutan..

"Hyung siwon hyu.. hyungg" igau kyuhyu dengan suara parau

"Kyu, sadarlah!" siwon terkesipa mendengar suara kyuhyun yang sangat parau..

perlahan siwon mulai menidurkan dirinya disamping kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh ramping kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecup keningnya yang kini menghasilkan sensasi hangat dibibir siwon.

"ssshhh... tenang kyunnie, hyung disini, hyung disini.." gumam siwon kecil sambil mengelus-elus punggung kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun yang kini sedang memanggil-manggil namanya.

_"Maafkan hyung baby.. cepatlah sadar, love u"_

**-TBC-**

**Sankyu buat semua reader yang udah review ff aku :) *bow**


End file.
